1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cat litter and in particular, to containers which retain cat litter which is used in cat litter boxes for individuals who keep cats as pets or for individuals who care about feral cats and provide them with food and cat litter boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following ten patents and published patent Applications are the closest prior art references known to the inventors.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,397 issued to Elvia E. Snodgrass on Feb. 14, 1978 for “Fowl-Shaped Container” (hereafter the “Snodgrass Patent”);    2. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 347,573 issued to Charles W. F. Bishop on Jun. 7, 1994 for “Container” (hereafter the “Bishop Design Patent”);    3. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 424,158 issued to Edmund E. Besecke on May 2, 2000 for “Animal Shaped Container and Watering Can” (hereafter the “Besecke Design Patent”);    4. United States Published Patent Application No. 2002/0102032 to Sheldon Sturgis et al. published on Aug. 1, 2002 for “Bag with Ergonomically Disposed Handle” (hereafter the “Sturgis Published Patent Application”);    5. United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0278554 to Tanaka et al. published on Dec. 14, 2006 for “Multi-Purpose Air-Packaging Method and System” (hereafter the “Tanaka Published Patent Application”).    6. United States Published Patent Application No. 2010/0296754 to Manuel Chiu published on Nov. 25, 2010 for “Auxiliary Grip for Heavy Duty Bags” (hereafter the “Chiu Published Patent Application”);    7. United States Published Patent Application No. 2011/0033133 to Marcus Kujat published on Feb. 10, 2011 for “Sheet-Material Packaging Bag” (hereafter the “Kujat Published Patent Application”);    8. U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,923 issued to Mark W. Gum on Dec. 4, 2012 for “Film Bag with Handle” (hereafter the “Gum Patent”);    9. U.S. Pat. No. 8,597,168 issued to Jens Koesters et al. on Dec. 3, 2013 for “Method of Making Bag with Handle on Side Gusset” (hereafter the “Koesters Patent”);    10. U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,833 issued to Michael Ray Runyon et al. on Aug. 5, 2014 for “Two-Handled Bag” (hereafter the “Runyon Patent”).
The Runyon Patent issued on Aug. 5, 2014. Referring to Column 3 Line 13 through 22 the patent states:                “Handle 36 comprises a patch 38 that is heat-sealed to the first flap 34. Patch 38 could be heat-sealed on either side of the first flap 34 (i.e., on front panel 12 or on back panel 14), or on both sides if extra strength is required. Patch 38 can be any material typically used for bags carrying bulk products, including plastics such as linear low density polyethylene (LLPDE). A C-shaped grip 40 is formed through patch 38 and first flap 34 to form opening 42, through which a user may place his or her fingers during carrying, pouring, etc.”        
Further, C-shaped grip 40a is then cut through the patch 38a and a second flap 50 forming a handle 36a which primarily serves as the pouring handle. In the embodiments where the third handle 36b is included, that handle can be formed in a similar manner.
The Sturgis Patent discloses the concept of having a handle in two places.
The Snodgrass Patent discloses a fowl-shaped container but has only one handle.
The Bishop Design Patent is a design Patent on a container. It does not show any handles and it appears to have a pouring spout on the top.
The Besecke Design Patent protects the shape of an animal-shaped container and watering can. It only has one handle.
The Tanaka Published Patent Application discloses a multi-purpose air packaging method and system.
The Chiu Published Patent Application discloses the concept of having one handle on top and it is possible that the bottom could be construed as a handle.
The Kujat Published Patent Application discloses a bag made of metal.
The Gum Patent discloses a one-handle container for storing film.
The Koesters Patent discloses two handles on the side of the package.
Most cat litter containers are either in the form of a cardboard box with an opening that can be pushed open to pour cat litter out of the box, or, alternatively, are in a bag which is usually made of strong flexible material so that the bag can be cut open or torn open to facilitate dispensing of cat litter. The problem with existing cat litter containers, whether they are in flexible material form or in hard box form, is that they are not embodied with easy-to-use handles to enable the cat litter to be poured from the dispensing area of the cat litter container. Further, cat litter will frequently spill out of the box and onto the floor if the individual is not careful about how the cat litter is dispensed from the container. There is a significant need for an improved cat litter container which enables the cat litter container to be securely held by a person and have the cat litter dispensed in an organized and efficient manner so that no excess litter is dispensed and no cat litter is accidently spilled on the floor outside of the cat litter box.